Michael Ramsey
Early Life Michael Ramsey was born in Chicago, xxxx. Shortly after that, Matthew and Judith married. Just a few years in the big town, his parents decided to move to a small suburb near Chicago. After that, Michael's father, Matthew Ramsey was unable to reach his job in time due to infrastructural problems several times. This resulted in him being fired and becoming very depressed. He began abusing alcohol and beating his wife. In that period, James Ramsey, Michael's brother, was born. James and Michael didn't really realize what was going on, since his mother pretended that everything was alright. However, when Michael was eighteen, his dad told him about an old family tradition. According to that tradition, every man has to pass three years in the Mobile Infantry, to become a citizen, and to be a 'real man'. Although Michael didn't want to join the Mobile Infantry, the father made him enlist himself with force. So he now was known as Recruit Michael Ramsey. Military Life He still felt quite unconfortable that his life is depending on a small trigger on a Mark One- the shittiest weapon in history. Anyway, since nothing really significantly happened during the Bootcamp in Chicago, we're just going to skip this part. His first assignment was the 57th 'Wolves' Reconnaisance Regiment. '57th 'Wolves' Reconnaisance Regiment' In this Regiment, Michael learned the basics of survival and engagement. He climbed a few ranks, and was an eager Corporal, up for any joke. He spent quite a lot of time in this Unit, and passed the three-year-tradition, yet he wanted to be better than his father, so he could be proud of him. Michael got the chance to show his skill in, as the High Command called it, Operation Steelhammer. The Reconnaisance's main objective however, was to infiltrate Skinnie factories on the top 3 planets. As you can guess, Military Intelligence reports were horribly wrong which caused more than five hundred thousand KIAs, two hundred thousand WIAs and over twenty thousand POWs. After the failure of this campaign, five Battalions and two Regiments were disbanded because they were only Company-sized. Michael turned 26 when he was assigned to the 77th Raiders. '77th 'Lucky Sevens' Raiders' On his first day within the 77th Raiders, he set up his bunk and got to know a few people, like Isak Tamin, Markus Reynolds, John Silver, Jason Wittman and his best friend, John Stallings. They had a nice talk, until Master Chief Petty Officer Kabaroom and Lieutnant Commander Dern approached the barracks, shouting at the Troopers, claiming that the barracks ain't tidied up. He had to wait a long time until he saw some action on the ship, but after a while, he finally got it. A few missions later, he has been given his Private insignias by Tech Sergeant Mow Sha Chung. The next step was during Operation Firestorm, the assault on Tophet, the skinny homeplanet. That's where he first got to enjoy the Morita Mark II. He also met Private First Class Johnson, also known as Premature, Michael's later Lieutnant. The PFC Insignias have been given to Michael Ramsey by Master Sergeant Jack Furie Senior, a true scotsman. After the failure of Operation Firestorm, Colonel Hargraves retired and Colonel Emily Rainer had been promoted. Major Angelica Natasha Strawn took over the 77th. [[77th Sabretooths|'77th 'Sabretooth' Mechanized Infantry Battalion']] As the Major took over, the Unit gained access to several armoured vehicles, such as Tanks. During one of Major Strawn's training sessions, Ramsey had the chance to prove his leading abilities and has been promoted to Lance Corporal. A month later, a few of three people complained to Emily Rainer about the fact that there's too many Lance Corporals around, resulting in Ramsey becoming a Corporal. '77th Strawns Sabretooths Squad' With the strict regime of Major Strawn, she invented the squad system, featuring 4 joinable squads, led by Lt. Johnson, Lt. Wittman, Lt. Wolf and the Major itself. Ramsey joined the Sabretooths squad, where he learned advanced close quarters combat techniques. During a takeover by a rogue Mobile Infantry General, he had to show that he's worth being the Strawn's Sabretooth's XO and had a knife fight with the General itself. After the main fight in the Observation Deck and another fight in the airlock, he got surprised by the General in the barracks. He got stabbed in the chest and was pushed in the corner, when the General suddenly fell down. It was Major Strawn literally backstabbing the General and saving Ramsey. He left the Mobile Infantry when he was 29 years old, holding the rank Corporal, right before the MICDTF has been introduced. [[112th Hercules|'112th Hercules Battalion Infantry Battalion']] When he heard of the glorious victory in the Siege of Brisch, Ramsey decided to re-enlist. So he spoke the oath again along with several other hundred of recruits and joined the 112th. Major Hudson decided to give Lieutenant Burvelle the lead of his first Company (later Overlord Company). He invented the Squad system, Radio procedure and other useless crap. Since he had to join a Squad in order to climb the ranks, he decided to join Eugene Acrae's Aces. Ramsey was then offered a Corporal position in Ramirez's Raiders, but Burvelle decided to randomly demote him. A few drops and two campaigns later, Lieutenant Wittman finally took over and gave Ramsey a chance to lead a small Squad in a CTF match. He dominated Jerome White's Squad and was offered a Sergeant position. He is now leading the fourth Squad called Ramsey's Rhinos. Retirement rumors Indeed, Michael Ramsey had planned to retire and leave the Mobile Infantry for another time. He would leave it immediately, but he had one dream that he wanted to come through; joining the Marauders. He once applied back when Kitty McGreggor led it. He actually met all the requirements, but missed the trial. ((bad timezone)) However, if he doesn't get accepted by the new Captain, Nyu Sasogawa, he will leave the 112th Battalion as a Staff Sergeant on 14.5. Awards During his career in the Mobile Infantry, Michael Ramsey has been awarded the following Medals: *'Distinguished Service Medal' *Combat Action Medal *Good Conduct Medal *Activity Medal (Gold) *Mobile Infantry Citizenship Ribbon (Silver) *Citizenship Ribbon (Bronze) *Purple Heart (Silver) *Operation Firestorm '77th' Unit Citation Ribbon *Operation Blue Eagle '77th' Unit Citation Ribbon *Operation Lourykk '112th' Unit Citation Ribbon *Operation Poison Arrow '112th' Unit Citation Ribbon *Operation Faxx '112th' Unit Citation Ribbon *General Specialization Ribbon *Federal Defense Medal Ramsey